


Visiting The Archer

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is placed in a mental hospital and Natasha goes to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting The Archer

Natasha grit her teeth, as she stood outside the main entrance to the building. She was attempting to find the courage to go inside and see him. Her best friend, her partner, her Hawk. She furiously wiped the first tears away and shoved herself through the doors. 

She attempted not to appear too antsy while she was checking in at the front desk. She was a spy and an assassin for God’s sake. She  _could_  and  _would_  do this. Clint needed her support now more than ever. 

The tears started again, as she stood outside his door for a moment. God she had missed him. Nothing was the same without this man by her side. How was she supposed to go on without. 

  
_She should have told him how she felt._  She pushed the regret aside, pushing the door open at the same time. She lingered just inside the door, hating to see him like this. So vulnerable, so alone. So not like her Hawk. 

 

 Natasha refused to give up hope that he was still in there somewhere.  _He just had to be_. 

 

“Hello, darling. How are you feeling today?” She asked softly, as she finally found the courage to approach his bedside. She sat beside him and placed her head on his shoulder, something that she knew that he was still fond of. “I missed you and I brought your favorite cookies.” She handed him the bag. The redhead hadn’t brought many, knowing that her Hawk would eat every single one and in one sitting no less. 

 

“Now, tell me  _everything_  that I’ve missed.” She smiled reassuringly, as he talked. Nodding in all of the appropriate places, while she tried to ignore and hide the fact that her heart was breaking. 

 

Who knew that she was  _in_  love with Clint Barton and may have always been so?


End file.
